


Заколка

by Elga



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждый раз Ральф спрашивает: «Почему ты не подстрижешься?»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Заколка

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор** : Transmission Failure  
>  **Оригинал** : Hair-pin (отсутствует в сути)

Ральф понаблюдает, как Ярно скользит пальцами по волосам. Происходит это всегда одинаково — он выскакивает из машины, сдергивает огнеупорный шлем, а потом проводит руками — в перчатках или нет — по своим густым русым локонам. 

И каждый раз Ральф спрашивает:

— Почему ты не подстрижешься?

Ярно смотрит на него озадаченным и иногда даже немного возмущенным взглядом, будто Ральф предлагает ему кастрировать самого себя, и всегда одинаково отвечает:

— Мне так нравится.

Но сегодня Ральф решает переформулировать вопрос. И когда Ярно бросает на него вопросительный взгляд, Ральф спрашивает:

— Почему ты не пользуешься заколками?

Ярно моргает, задумывается, а потом отвечает: 

— Потому что они меня бесят.

Ральф качает головой и отходит. 

**Конец**


End file.
